The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit testing apparatus, and more particularly, to integrated circuit testing apparatus that provides for testing of small numbers of integrated circuit die in a cost-effective manner.
Conventional techniques relating to integrated circuit testers include the use of apparatus known as a microprobe, various methods involving die bonding or wire bonding the die to test it and then removing the die with or without the attached wires, utilizing various tab automated bonding (TAB) systems to wire bond the die to test it, and utilizing gate array packages into which a die is wired for testing and then removing the die from the gate array package prior to the next assembly.
In many of these conventional techniques, an inordinate amount of time is spent in physically attaching wires to the die in order to test it. In many instances, the handling required to wire the die for testing damages some of the integrated circuits. This makes some of the integrated circuits unusable. In the case of specialized integrated circuits that are fabricated in small quantities, such as for specialized military programs or for prototype circuits, the high cost to manufacture such small quantifies of circuits makes it imperative that damage due to testing be minimized or eliminated. However, the conventional practices have not achieved this.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for integrated circuit testing apparatus that permits testing of small numbers of integrated circuit die. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for integrated circuit testing apparatus that does not require wiring of the die.